Love's Flight
by SolarityKi
Summary: What begins in cold blooded murder and intrigue will hopefully end in undying love. Will each person find their hearts desire, or is pain the only thing truly in their future? *Anything of MA nature/Lemon will be Notated at the beginning of each Chapter*
1. Chapter 1 Desperate Measures

**Chapter 1 Desperate Measures**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** These Charaters do not belong to me and are the sole property of Higuchi Tachibana

**Authors Note: **Welcome to my first Gakuen Alice Fan Fiction. This chapter is rated T for Mild Violence and Language.

There will be more than 1 romantic pairing in this, because it is a comedy/action/love story. Many of the love scenes will be rated MA and will not be suitable for younger readers.

Please forgive any grammar errors. If you see anything that needs to be seriously corrected, please send me a message or leave a comment. I will fix it as soon as possible.

**Please leave reviews so I can know how everything is working out. So in other words PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**Most importantly have fun reading!  
**

* * *

It had been 6 long years since Mikan had escaped Alice Academy with her mother. They had briefly, but happily lived, going from place to place until they settled in a small rural town. This was a town that they had not thought was reachable. The roads were sand, the kind of sand that goes on for miles, and makes you see a mirage. The concept of an Alice hadn't even been brought to this small village. People, who had them, used them willingly, just for the pure freedom of it. They were considered somewhat special, but nothing more. It had become a way of life for this small village. Some nights, like that fateful night, the stars would shine so brightly it almost hurt to look at them. They were a blinding white light that burnt itself onto one's eyes, making you happy just to be alive. The wind in this town would howl, making music with the tumbleweeds and sand shadows dance upon the night. Oh, if only she had known how utterly futile it was to actually live in peace.

Shortly after her 17th birthday, Mikans mom had met a man. In all appearances he was a kind, gentle man. He was one that no one thought ill of, and many would invite into their homes. He acted humble, but Mikan knew everyone was just blind. From the first time she had met him she could feel his aura like vines, wanting to strangle and suffocate the very life out of her. She had stayed continuously wary of him, but her mother had fallen heedlessly and uncharacteristically in love with him. Yuka said that he reminded her of Mikan's father when they had been young, but Mikan just couldn't see it. Every red light in her head went off just being around him. It was as if she was a bug caught in a spider's intricately woven web, and if she struggled she would be devoured. Mikan had watched that man and seen the calculating cruelty in his eyes, the way he was just a little bit more rough then he needed to be, making people dance to his every whim without them realizing it. Mikan tried to warn her mother about him, but it was to no avail. Her mother had become instantly angry and accused her of being jealous.

* * *

After that, Mikan had always felt that she should have realized what was going to happen that night. This was the night that almost all of the stars in her world went out. It was like a strong wind in a room full of candles, each flickering and then dyeing out at the end. Just like the flames of her mother's spirit had been snuffed out by this man. Mikan had watched, and tracked him back to being a clone of the Elementary School Principal's, but knew her mother would never have believed her. For 5 grueling months Mikan had kept watch on them each night. She had drilled a strategically placed hole in the thin sheeted wall that separated the bedroom into two rooms. From that hole she watched as that detested man lay on top of her mother, acting if nothing was out of the ordinary. Mikan's senses were heightened. She could hear the wind soaring through the night, and the small oasis birds retreating to their nests, as the crickets suddenly chirped furiously. Her eyes and senses were burning; her thin bed sheet was rough against her sweat drenched skin. It was then, that she could smell it, the sweet coppery and slightly tangy scent of blood. As the blood hit her nose she looked closer at what was before her, and realized in horror that she had been too late. Her mother's blood dripped to the ground in small life consuming drops. The trickles intensifying with a dizzying speed, and a crimson red puddle appeared on the side of the bed. Mikan looked up to see the twisted and triumphant visage of the clone. There was blood smeared across his face and hands.

He was whistling happily and cleaning up. She could hear and sense the splash of bleach on their hard stone floor. Mikan knew what she had to do, but she knew she would have to be as quiet as possible. In a blurred haze, slowly and surely Mikan packed her meager belongings. She still had several of the Alice stones her friends had given her, along with the ones her mother had entrusted her with for safe keeping. Her poor beloved mother had always told her to be prepared for a worse case scenario, and she couldn't think of one that called for this type of preparation more. Mikan quietly extracted all of the items Hotoru had sent to her over the years, especially the communicator. When Mikan was somewhere safe she would use it to call whoever still had theirs close. She packed her small amount of clothes in the one bag that she had, and tied the stones and communicator around her waist. She knew she would have to keep a cool head, no matter how much her heart was ripping in two. She could feel her world falling down around her, but there was nothing she could do about it, but escape. Mikan would never be able to come back to this place, the place she had called home the longest aside from the academy. She looked out of the window once more and saw the darkness becoming dawn, and knew it was time to leave. She called in to her Mothers room, to that detestable man and told him she was going out to get the morning water. He still didn't know that she had witnessed her own mother's murder in cold blood, but he would eventually when he noticed her stuff was all gone.

Mikan knew she had to get away and fast. She walked down the small desert road, past the well, and all of the structures she had come to love. Tears had finally found her eyes, the salt of them mixing with the desert and making her sight burn in agony. She felt it as she left his barrier; the small one that he kept around the town, and knew that he could come running soon. She wasn't about to give him enough time. Silently she held on to the teleportation Alice stone her mother had given her, and directed it to take her to the safest place possible. She concentrated hard and suddenly the air around her started to swirl. She could see him coming in the distance, but it was too late now. Her entire world started to shift and sparkle and she was rendered from one place of existence to the next.

* * *

When she tried to open her eyes for the first time she couldn't, it was as if her body was in a state of shock, and she couldn't remember why. She silently eased her muscles out of the cramped position she was laying in and then the memories started to flow back to her. She realized why it felt so cold where she was, and why none of the noises around her were familiar. She shuddered, and was finally able to open her eyes; they had been almost caked together with tears and sand. She noticed a bucket of water with a wash rag next to it, and took a moment to clean up her face. She stared around the room she was in wonder. The walls were a deep shade of crimson; it was almost as if the entire room was on fire. Panicked because she wasn't sure how she had gotten to this particular place, she reached for the stones in her belt, only to realize they weren't there. In fact hardly anything was there; she wasn't even in her own clothing. She sat down hard, fear bubbling in her stomach as she heard the sounds of a shower coming from the other room. In a numb haze she listened as the water stopped, and the door opened.

The sight that met her was not what she had expected. Her mouth went dry as she took him in. his body was sculpted muscle, slightly on the thin side, showing small wear from illness over the years. His skin was the bronze of a god. She had started at his feet, to scared to look up and see who it was. He had a creamy white towel wrapped around his waist that emphasized his bronzed skin. She could see the old scars of lash marks from a bean whip, and as she looked further up she saw the muscled arms, use to vigorous work outs, and an almost fragile seeming neck, that's pulse was beating so fast it was if the wings of a dozen mocking birds where brushing against his throat. Finally she swallowed hard and looked at his face, the hard lines softened in shock, his black blue hair flowing only slightly past his ears, still in the spikes he had loved from childhood.

The one thing about him that had always stood out the most was his eyes, and those especially tonight were no exception. This was the first time she had looked into them in almost 9 years. They were crimson, like the walls and the decorations in the room, speckled with the black of his irises. They were full of an emotion she couldn't recognize, and in that instance she remembered that they were both sitting there, wearing hardly anything. She, a refugee, and he in this place that seemed so familiar but odd to her. His eyes seethed with unanticipated emotion as he bent and took her into his arms. She uttered his name once... Natsume, and then began to cry. She cried harder than she had thought possible, while he sat there and held her, whispering sweet nothings to her and gently kissing her hair and the top of her head. He rocked her back and forth as she told him the story of what had happened, and how she had ended up here. As she ran dry of words, her body finally ran out of energy again, and nestled upon his chest, she fell asleep against the most unlikely of places, the chest of her childhood problems.

* * *

She woke up to a feeling that she hadn't had in a long time. She could feel soft luxurious covers piled on top of her. These covers and the mattress below her were the only warmth she could feel. It was almost as if last night she had cried herself out of existence. She gradually became aware of another set of eyes staring at her. Instantly alert she looked for the source, and there he was. The kindness of the eyes from last night gone, replaced with the normal coldness that he had always shown her.

"Good morning monkey girl, is your lazy ass done sleeping in my bed now?" he said. Outraged and forgetting that she had nothing on but a loose fitting t-shirt that was apt to fall off of her shoulders she screamed back at him "If you didn't want me to sleep here, you shouldn't have put me in this damn bed in the first place jackass". Smirking he replied "Get out of my bed and take a shower, you smell like the underside of a bears ass." After that he got up and walked out of the room without even waiting for an answer. Still muttering obscenities to herself about how much of an arrogant prick he was, she got out of the bed. First she hunted for a towel, and then entered the bathroom. In the bottom of her stomach she could feel the familiarity of the place, and as she took her place in the shower she realized exactly where she was. Somehow she had managed to get herself back into Alice Academy. She should have realized as soon as she had seen him in his uniform. It was the uniform that only the students from there could wear. She let the hot water hiss over her head, as she luxuriated in its warmth. She found some soap, it smelled just like him, but of course it would, seeing as how it was his soap. Mikan didn't even care anymore. She scrubbed the smell of blood and death from her skin, along with the grim of countless years of sand. This was the first time, in a long time she had had a proper shower, and not just a wooden tub to bathe in.

* * *

She got out of the shower and gently toweled herself off. Over the years her body had made some astonishing changes she reflected as she looked in the full length mirror in the bathroom. Her body now made sweet curves, no longer the childish angles that it had once made, and her breasts were not the size of ripe melons, filling up a C cup perfectly. She brushed out her long brown and honey colored hair, and for once decided to leave it down. Today she had the feeling she would be starting over. Shoved by fear and exile into a life she had though she had left behind forever.

As she walked out of the bathroom she found a note. This note was in Hotaru's handwriting however. Seeing this, her heart just about stopped from happiness. Hotaru had always been her friend. That must have been who had changed her clothes for her last night she thought in relief. Sighing at the briefness of the note Mikan did as instructed by the note. "_Mikan put on the uniform. You have already been re-enrolled. Your former status as a one start has been up to Special though. Your own room will be appointed to you later on today. Please put on the uniform and meet us down in the cafeteria._

The note wasn't even signed, though it didn't really need to be, she of course already knew who it was from. Gingerly she put on he new uniform over the under things someone had taken out of her bag for her, smiling when she had to leave the top two buttons undone because it was just a bit too small. Someone had underestimated her growth. Snickering to herself she let herself out of the room and walked down the stairs, eager to greet the people waiting for her in the eating area.

As she walked down the stairs and entered the Cafeteria, she took in a deep breath and started to take into account what and who she could see, leaving herself temporarily at a loss for words at the vision that greeted her.

* * *

**So! How did you guys like the first Chapter. I am already eagerly working on chapter 2 in hopes that everyone has liked chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be released soon dependant upon reviews and the total number of visitors that look at the first chapter. I will try to update a few times a week if possible, it may end up being just once a week though, with arts college and full time work. I hope everyone has been enjoying so far! Can't wait to hear your feedback!**

**-SolarityKi  
**


	2. Chapter 2 A New Beginning

**Chapter 2 A New Beginning**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** All of these Characters belong to the original creator Higuchi Tachibana

**Rated T/M For some Lime.**

**Author's Note:** Please Enjoy reading chapter two, and be sure to leave plenty of reviews. Now lets see what kind of trouble she can get herself in to now!

**PLEASE REVIEW IF POSSIBLE!

* * *

**

The sight that met Mikan's eyes was unlike anything she could have imagined. Déjà' vu lingered in every corner of this room. Her eyes widened even further when she saw the huge amount of people who were there. Sumire (permy), Anna, Yuu Tobita, KoKo, Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Tono, Shizune, Kaname, Nobara, Mochiage, and Youichi were all there, even some of her old teachers as well, especially Narumi and Misaki her old biology teacher. Natsume of course was nowhere to be found.

Everyone had worked their hardest to get the feast laid before her ready. There were huge banners in all different colors saying "WELCOME HOME MIKAN", along with a gigantic cake with strawberry icing and more candles then she felt like counting. There was seafood and sushi ranging from shrimp to salmon to lobster. There were tons of Onigiri, and more deserts then she would ever be able to eat in a life time. As soon as she had walked down the stairs, huge blasts of gold and silver confetti had exploded out of toy crackers, and it was almost as if it was a birthday party, because there were even welcome back presents. As she looked around in shock, she saw the faces of many of the boys deepen with lust. Blushing after seeing the look from Tsubasa, she ran to Hotaru, who was standing off to the side.

Finally in her best friends embrace she didn't plan on letting go for a long, long time, but then out popped the new and modified Baka Gun, and Mikan was sent flying across the room, right into the arms of Tono, who everyone knew was a total pervert. "Well well, it looks like you're not a lolli anymore little girl!" he said as he stole a swift kiss out the mouth. Gasping Mikan hopped up smacking him half heartedly in the back of the head, and went to join the others at the festivities, only to notice that Tsubasa had gotten up and punched Tono so hard, he had gone flying through a window. Everyone else was laughing so much; it was hard to take what had just happened seriously. Hotoru had seen the look in Tsubasa's eyes, and so had Natsume, perched where he was in the window so no one would notice him. Hotoru could sense trouble coming Mikans way, but this time it was in a completely different form.

Mikan sat down, almost overwhelmed with happiness, and tucked right in to the food. She hadn't had food such as this since she had left the academy. Her stomach was near groaning when she was done, and it had taken some of the gaunt look from her face. She had been on the run for so long that sitting still in one place was almost too much to bear.

* * *

Silently Narumi had gotten up, and was standing behind Mikan. He bent down and whispered into her ear "Let me show you, your room here." Mikan was startled at the sound and ended up getting her food in Permy's hair. That, little incident she would deal with later. As everyone saw her getting up and stretching, in unison they all said, "WELCOME BACK TO ALICE ACADEMY MIKAN-CHAN!"

Mikan followed Narumi back to the same corridor that Natsume's room was on, but was led to the door at the other end of the hallway. There was only enough room for two bedrooms in this area. As she entered her own, she gasped. It felt like she was living in a palace. She had a huge four posted bed with sheer gauze suspended over it to keep out the mosquito's in the summer. The walls were a light shimmery blue, that made one feel at peace, and someone had taken the liberty to make a closet that immediately manufactured clothes in the precise measurements of its subjects. Mikan stood in the closet for about a minute while it took her measurements, and started to make an assortment of clothes. Her new room also had a vending machine with any sort of juice that she could wish for, and a constantly refilling refrigerator, for those who got hungry at night. As she took in the vastness of her room, she walked to her bathroom that was decorated in cream colors, and smelled deliciously like vanilla. She had such a large bathtub she felt like she could have fit five people in it comfortably.

Her eyes widened as she took in all of her new surroundings, and she finally felt like she had come to the end of a long journey. She felt that maybe now she would be safe, but if only she had known then, what she knew now. Mikan walked back into the main part of the room, and said "Thank you very much for showing me my new room Father." and then gave him a huge hug, only crying a little to show how happy she was to be reunited with him. She had missed him very much. When she had first come to this school, he had been her only ally, and one late night she had asked if she could call him father. Even though he wasn't truly her father, in her heart he always would be. Smiling her irresistible smile through her tears she said goodbye to him as he left her to completely explore her room.

* * *

Finally left in silence, Mikan found that her bedside table had a note on it. It simply told her to look in the top drawer. In the top drawer of her dresser she found everything she had escaped with. The one photo of her mother she couldn't bear to leave behind, and all of the Alice stones she had accumulated over the years. Each stone was in a proper bag, and labeled for what power it held. Only Hotoru would have been able to do any such thing, and it brought the tears back to Mikans eyes, as she realized how much she had secretly longed to come back here. The one place that had really felt like home, despite how dangerous she knew it would be.

Mikan started as she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in" she said, and there she was, Hotaru, Mikans best friend for life, standing in the doorway. Now that they were alone she would finally be able to give that hug that she had so wanted to give to her friend earlier, but Hotaru stopped her before she got to close. "Sit down Mikan, and tell me everything that's happened to you. I have been so worried about you, and even more so since you randomly appeared in Natsume's room last night." Mikan sat and in a monotone voice repeated the events of the last year to Hotaru. Mikan could tell that Hotaru was thinking up a grand scheme, even if it wasn't fully formed yet. As she finished telling the story Hotaru got up and paced around the room saying "We will figure out what to do, but for now please rest some more, and get a little bit of normalcy back into your life. Things here are a bit different than they were before you left. Mikan, I want you to see if you can really settle back down here before we decide on anything else that needs to happen." Sighing Mikan said "Okay". Hotaru sat down next to her and finally gave her the hug she had been waiting for. Mikan sat and cried, she cried herself dry and then some. Finally her sobbing gave way to sheer relief, as she noticed she was somewhere that tears were allowed, even if only for a little while. Patting her on the head and saying "You look 30% uglier when you cry", this made Mikan try to smile as Hotaru left the room.

* * *

Exhausted, but not tired enough to go to sleep Mikan decided to go for a walk on the school grounds. There was a sharp breeze blowing, but you could tell that it was spring because the cherry blossoms were blooming. It was a beautiful sight, and Mikan was happy she had brought one of her favorite Manga's with her to read. She saw the perfect tree to sit down at and read. She was about three chapters in when she realized that someone else had been there the entire time. He still hadn't realized she was there yet because for some reason he could fall asleep in the branches of this tree and not even notice his surroundings. Gingerly she climbed up the tree to the cradle of branches he was on. She watched him sleep, it was the only time that the shadow of the things he had done was not on him. Natsume looked like an angel in sleep. She could almost forget how arrogant and annoying he was when she looked at him this way. She could hear his slight breathing and the feel the brush of the cherry blossoms as the whirled around her.

Would it be okay... just this once she thought to herself, if she kissed him? Slowly moving down she had her lips right above his, when his eyes flashed open. In shock she couldn't move anymore, or at least not without falling out of the tree. She started to slowly back away as he became alert to her presence. Scowling he looked around him, seeing that not one else was there, then he ruthlessly pulled her closer, kissing her. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulling her down hard against his lips, slightly bruising them with color. He nipped her bottom lip, silently begging for an opening, which she gave him in a startled gasp. He plunged his tongue inside of her mouth, tasting every sweet scented corner with reckless abandon. She had, had to straddle him earlier to get into the position to kiss him, and now she could feel his expanding heat much like her own. As their tongues danced and fought for dominance his hands moved down to her breasts, touching her outside of her shirt. He worked her nipples to a hard peak without even touching bare skin. He pivoted his hips up and she could feel how hard he had gotten. The course fabric of his pants around his hardened member stroked her soaking wet panties. They clung to each other like this before the sound of someone coming down the trail penetrated their senses.

* * *

Shocked at herself Mikan tried to put as much distance between them as possible, but ended up almost falling out of the tree. Natsume caught her hand as she dangled from the branch. He grinned evilly and then let her fall for the last few feet. She impacted hard and then started to yell obscenities at him, "You fucking asshole, what was all that for!?" He just smirked even more at her, "That's what you get for sneaking up on someone you ugly gorilla. Why don't you try making yourself invisible so I never have to see your ugly, stupid face again?" Seething, she started to climb back up the tree, but was stopped by someone calling her name. "Mikan" Tsubasa yelled in greeting, "How are you doing today? You seem to be as lively as ever where this one is concerned." With an evil glint in her eyes Mikan looked at Natsume and then looked back at Tsubasa. "Oh Tsubasa-Sempai, I'm so glad to see you" she said as she clung closely to his arm, making him blush. He didn't pull away but gently pulled her closer resting his arm possessively around her shoulders. "Would you like me to show you around the rest of the school Mikan?" Tsubasa asked, thrilled with his good luck. Mikan beamed at Tsubasa, "Oh I would really like it very much" she replied.

As Mikan and Tsubasa were walking away Mikan could hear the crackling of cherry tree wood being caught on fire as Natsume lost his temper. She would show him that she wasn't just some game he could play, that annoying arrogant prick. Just because he was the only person she had loved since she was 10, didn't mean that she was his property and that he could treat her this way. She had her own devious plan of revenge, for him surprising her with a kiss like that, and then treating her like she was scum on the bottom of his shoe. She already knew, just what buttons to push to throw him over the edge. By the time she was done, he would be begging her for just a glimpse of a smile.

As she walked with Tsubasa she realized how nice his warmth was around her shoulders and unconsciously snuggled closer to him as he lead her on a tour of the campus. The campus seemed quite the same. Not much had changed, just the faces of the small children, and a few of the buildings had been renovated. She smiled thinking about the first time she had come here, hell bent on finding Hotaru as if her life depended on it. She was still smiling as Tsubasa led her back to her room. It had take a few hours for him to show her everything and it was time for a light supper from her new accommodating refrigerator and a long hot bath after being dropped from that damned tree. As she stood next to her door and turned to say goodbye, Tsubasa was already leaning over her, with both hands around her. She was neatly pinned to the wall, but it was so gentle she wasn't afraid. It wasn't like the burning passion from earlier with Natsume. Tsubasa slowly leaned down, and gave her a gentle kiss, as the kiss lengthened he gently licked her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth accepting the gently probing of his tongue, and the clean taste of him. He molded his lips to hers making the kiss harder, pounding it into her as it got more fierce. Gasping he took a step away, almost as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. He looked her straight in the eyes, and just told her that he wanted her to think about that kiss before she made any decisions.

The way he had told her made her feel like she was standing naked before him. She blushed fiercely before retreating to her room. Two kisses in one day, each with its own intensity. She wasn't quite sure what to do yet. She needed to speak to Hotaru, but she knew that Hotaru would be busy until tomorrow morning in her lab.

Mikan could sense that this was the start of a whole new beginning. She wasn't sure what to think of it yet, but she knew that it would be a very interesting ride.

* * *

**And thus the second chapter ends. I haven't decided on each pairing yet. I have a list of characters and some different scenarios I'm going to try out. I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this story. If you have noticed any spelling or grammatical errors please let me know and I will fix them as soon as possible. **

**Please review if you can, and also check out the poll on my profile page!**

**Thanks**

**-SolarityKi  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Determination

**Chapter 3 Determination**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me and are the sole property of Higuchi Tachibana

**Authors Note: **Welcome back for chapter 3 everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far!

Please make sure to leave any reviews with ideas, and I will try to utilize them to the fullest.

**I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, and I would also like to request a few more reviews to see what everyone is thinking! **

**~SO PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW~  
**

* * *

Mikan soaked in her bathtub, the scented oils swirling in the water and the air. The steam made intricate patterns that were too large to define. She had had one hell of an astonishing day so far. She was in so much shock, that her grief was finally starting to hit her. Yes, she had cried when she got here, and cried in relief when Hotaru had come to her room to hear the story, but not once had she actually broken down and let her broken heart grieve. Mikan thought of all of the things she would never get to say to her mother. She wanted to tell her "I Love You" just one last time, but she knew that would never be possible. Mikan thought of the first time she had met her mother, and couldn't help but let out a heartbreaking laugh, between the tears that were freely streaming down her face. She remember yelling at her about Hotaru, and how much she needed the cure to the poison, not to mention that she should give people their Alice's back! She remembered the shocked look that she didn't understand at first, because Mikan hadn't known yet that, that was her mother. Mikan thought of all of the times after that, the initial unfreezing of her mother's heart, the way that her mother would sneak into the room at night just to watch her sleep. There were so many happy memories that flew through her head, like the first time they had celebrated Mikan's birthday, and the first time they had truly gone shopping together.

As Mikan thought of all of this the tears dripped from her eyes, flowing into the murky oil scented water. She thought on it and realized that the grief of the tears she felt right now, would someday merge with all of the happy tears that she had once cried. They would encounter each other in the ever flowing ocean, and be washed ashore, one day to meet again in another pair of happy or sad eyes. Her muscles finally started to relax as Mikan found her resolve to go on. Her mother had been a strong woman who was use to hardship, but had learned to eventually bear it with a smile. Mikan would now learn how to do the same thing. As Mikan's tears evaporated she thought of the man, the man who had killed her mother. She knew if she could manage to kill the original that the clone would die too. His whole infrastructure would fall apart. Taking this vengeance in her heart, she started on her plan to win over the Elementary School President, even if it meant risking her life in the battle. He had once asked her to join him, so now she would see what he would do when she finally did. She would become a mask, someone whose emotions would be hidden. No longer would she wear the innocent face of a child she had once worn. Every deed, every thought, every single subtle nuance would be played as if by a master. She would take him down on the inside, but she would need help.

As she shed her last tears Mikan resolved not to cry over her mother ever again. She would keep on living and fighting to her last breath. Mikan would live, she would find love, happiness, and even sometimes sadness, but she would live, and also find revenge. Mikan looked in the mirror at herself and saw the determination in her own eyes. The face looking back was weary and threadbare, but there was a new light in her eyes. Gently sighing she started to brush out her hair; the oils had loosened and cleansed it. The honey-brown curls reached the middle of her back after all was said and done. She put them in a braid for the night and went to lie down in her new bed.

When she laid down the softness of the mattress almost made her black out right away, but then there was still the matter of those two boys today. She would also have to figure out what to do about them. She knew with the President she could infiltrate his inner sanctum, but when it came to men and the game of love, she was hopelessly lost.

* * *

Mikan woke up to a blue reflection of light off of her bedroom walls, as the beautiful morning sun shined brightly through her window. There was a soft breeze blowing across her face, making her stray curls dance across her pillow. The determination and ideas of what she needed last night had solidified in her heart, and she knew the dangerous game she was about to play, but for the time being she needed to settle into a routine.

As she stepped out of bed she opened the drawer of her bedside table, once again looking at her Alice stones. She took each labeled pack and put them in a pouch, heading to Hotaru's laboratory. She arrived and the lab with 500 rabbits in hand, hoping that she would be able to get Hotaru to modify the wardrobe maker she had. She gently knocked on the door to the lab. As soon as she knocked a robot popped out of the door and scanned her face, trying to find a match for it in Hotaru's database. After about 2 minutes of scanning it found her, and admitted her into the inner sanctum of the lab. She saw her dear friend bent frantically over a new project, new raw materials were stacked up against one wall, and blue prints were scattered about.

"Hotaru", Mikan called out, to let her friend know she was in the lab. Hotaru held up one hand to show that she would be with her in a minute. Mikan sat down and waited. After about thirty minutes Hotaru came over to her. "My time is money Baka. What do you want?" Hotaru said in greeting. As Mikan explained to Hotaru what she needed, the light of a new idea came into Hotaru's mind. She smiled in delight and agreed to do it... well for a price of course. Mikan handed over her hard won money and left Hotaru to do the job.

* * *

After leaving the lab Mikan wandered the campus for a while. As she was about to turn a corner she could hear an intense conversation taking place between two very familiar voices.

_"Natsume, I HAVE TO TELL HER! I have to tell her I love her, or she'll never notice." Ruka cried in desperation. "Then why are you telling me Ruka? Shouldn't you be over in that lab begging on hands and knees, instead of here confessing your love of her to me?" Natsume said casually. "But, what if she really hates me, what if she doesn't accept my feelings. I've been in love with her for so long I don't know what I'd do if she didn't feel the same way.", Ruka said nervously. "Look Ruka, you'll never know how she feels if you don't tell her. You may as well get it over with instead of torturing yourself. At least if she says no, you can move on with your life and find someone else." Natsume said reasonably._

Mikan started to back slowly away while they were talking and slammed right into Tsubasa. They both fell over, since neither had been looking where they were going. There was a loud bang as they hit each other, because the books that Tsubasa was carrying fell onto the ground. Somehow in all of the chaos Natsume and Ruka had come running, only to see Mikan straddled atop Tsubasa and the ground littered with papers. Natsume could see the cute pink stars on Mikans panties as the wind lifted her skirt. She tried to hold it down with both hands, but that just made her fall on top of Tsubasa even more. Tsubasa laid their enjoying the view, because of course one of the buttons on Mikans shirt would decide to pop open when they hit, so not only was he getting straddled by a beautiful girl, he was also getting a very nice view of cleavage.

* * *

Blushing Mikan hurriedly jumped up. She stammered an apology, and ran away. Her blood was pumping through her veins like a freight train, and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Of course she had been surprised to find herself in that situation, but she had never expected Natsume to walk in on it either. Completely at a loss of what to do she went in to the bathroom and at least changed her shirt into one that had all of its' buttons intact. She straightened her shirt and walked back out into the hallway she had entered. She walked a little further down and as she walked she could smell something cooking. Anna! she thought to herself. She picked up her pace and ran down the hallway to the only door that that had a light on. When she knocked on the door Anna answered, covered in flour, and smiling from cheek to cheek. "Ahh I wondered when you would come to visit! I've been looking forward to making something new and delicious for you, but I haven't perfected it yet. Why don't you sit down for a little while and relax." Anna said happily. Out of breath and happy to have found a safe haven Mikan sat down. She watched Anna cook, and thought of a few ideas that she might need Anna for when she had completely thought them through. Anna finally arrived in front of her with a newly made banana cream pie, and they both sat down to eat it.

Mikan found herself telling Anna everything that had just happened, while they munched away on the delicious pie. Anna smiled and listened to the problems that Mikan was having with her feelings about the boys. "Well, it sounds like to me that you need to give them both a shot. No one ever said you have to date only one of them. There should be no reason that you can't see what they both have to offer. Just let them know up front that you don't know who you like better." Anna said. Mikan nodded and decided to take Anna's advice to heart. After all she had only been back at the academy for a day and a half; there should be no reason to rush her decision. Mikan smiled and ate one more piece of pie, and then made her leave after thanking Anna for the food and the advice. As she was leaving Mikan saw a blushing Yuu outside of the door. He looked near to at bursting with what he had to say, but she could tell that it wasn't her he had come to speak with. She smiled kindly at him and said, "Anna's in there, if that's who you're looking for." He smiled wordlessly, took a deep breath, and entered the bakery.

Mikan smiled to herself as she walked, thinking over the conversation that she had, had with Anna, and hoping that Yuu's confession was going well right about now. As she reached her room Hotaru was just leaving it, lugging her tool set behind her on a floating table. All she did was smile at Mikan and give her the thumbs up. The project she had asked for about the wardrobe maker had been finished. Mikan went inside and let the machine measure her once more. The new clothes coming out would be extremely useful for her. Hotaru didn't know everything that Mikan was planning, but Mikan was sure that she had a pretty good guess.

* * *

That night Mikan made two Alice stones. She planned on giving one to Tsubasa, and one to Natsume. She cared for them both deeply, and wanted them to know that. She would give each of them one to show her appreciation and explain that she wasn't ready to choose just yet. As she made one of them she thought intently about Natsume, and it ended up with deep blue, and yellow spiraling stars. When she had thought about him in the past, she had thought of him as her guiding star. The one place she could always come home to. As she thought about Tsubasa, she thought about his gentleness and kindness. She remembered how he was always there to comfort her when she was down. He had always been the first to arrive on the scene, and the last to leave after it was over. The one she made for him was green and white, to show the calming effect he had always had on her heart.

She put both stones in different boxes. She labeled them and then set them in the top drawer of her night stand. Yawning, she changed into a skimpy pink night robe, it was nearly see through and had lace at the top where her breast shinned out. When she was done putting it on, she heard a knock at the door. Confused she went to open it, and see who it was.

* * *

**Also, I do not currently have a Beta Reader, so if there is someone out there that feels up to the job, please feel free to let me know!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 and that you will all continue to read! Hmm I wonder who on earth is at her door so late at night!**

**Please review and have fun!**

**Thanks**

**-SolarityKi  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions Part 1

**Chapter 4 Confessions Part 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters belong to me, and are the sole property of Higuchi Tachibana

**Author's Note: **Welcome to chapter 4. I figured it was time for a little bit of character insight, and some silent personal confessions. I hope you all enjoy getting to hear some of the other character's thoughts. I thought it was about time to expand the story line a little, and give some different POV's. Each one will of course be marked with the persons name. Have fun reading!

**Please Review, I need a little bit of self motivation. So pretty Please leave me a review. **

* * *

**Mikan**

Mikan opened the door, but didn't find a person there. As she was about to shut her door she noticed a small stuffed animal. It was holding a letter, and struck fear into the very center of her being. Why, oh why, was bear at her door. Mikan panicked, jumping backwards, after seeing the evil glint in the little bastard's eyes. Bear looked at her in his usual silence, and handed her the letter, turning around with a jerk and walking off. Bewildered, Mikan decided to bolt her door shut - just in case he came back - and went to read the letter. Feeling eerie Mikan scanned through the letter once, not really comprehending what it said. She was still in a state of shock that bear hadn't jumped on her and sent her flying through a wall, as per usual conduct. Inside the letter was a small red string. Re-reading the letter Mikan realized what the string was for, and who it was from.

Somehow, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know how; Hotaru had tamed the once wild stuffed animal known as bear. The string was for the new clothing machine. Mikan was going to have to put all of her Alice stones on this string and then insert it into the machine each morning before she got dressed. Mikan decided to go ahead and string the Alice stones she had on it, and slipped it into the newly made compartment on the machine. After having the shock of her life, which she knew Hotaru would think was funny, Mikan decided to go to sleep.

For a while Mikan tossed and turned, unable to go to sleep. In her mind there was a picture of Natsume that just wouldn't leave. His jet black hair and crimson eyes were so sexy. She thought about the incident that they had had in the sakura tree. He had felt so hot and large under her. She had almost lost herself as she had felt him rub against her. She thought about the feeling of his hot breath on her face and neck, and the way that his mouth had captured hers, like he had been thinking about it for a long time. She could feel the heat in her body boil up just thinking about it. His fingers had made an imprint on her skin that only she could feel. Every place that he had touched was burning in such an intimate way. She knew that then that she wanted him. She wanted him badly, but how on Earth was she going to get him? Then there was also the guilty feeling she had about Tsubasa. She knew that he would be kind and gently, but was that what she really wanted?

Breathing heavily, and trying to keep the thought of Natsume touching her aching body, out of her mind, she closed her eyes and drifted into a fitful sleep, full of nightmares. In her nightmares she was seeing that horrible night of her mother's death. In these dreams though, she had been caught, and was being tortured. She would scream out, but no one would hear here. Even in her dreams she was expecting Natsume to save her. Every night since the attack she had, had this horrible dream. There were no words to describe how terrified she was. Almost every night she would wake up in this pitch black room realizing that it was just her alone, and there wasn't anything to be scared of at the moment. Tonight was different though. In her dreams there was a warm fiery light. The light lifted her up out of harm's way and protected her from her accursed "step father". It had flown away with her, and all she could see were the tops of cherry trees, and beautiful blue sky. An hour later she groggily woke up, feeling warm and content for the first time in over six months. Mikan sighed happily, curled back up, and went back to sleep.

**

* * *

Natsume**

Sleep, what an elusive term, he thought to himself. Looking outside of his window he couldn't see the night, just her face. The once face that he had truly thought to never see again. She had been gone from his life for 6 utterly dark years. Seeing her had been like seeing the sun once more. Her sheer presence had blinded him. The fact of the matter was that it put him in a bad mood. Why did this insufferable, beautiful, innocent, idiot have to come back now? What in the sever hells had he done to deserve this. Not only had she come back, but for some reason, that he didn't want to admit to, he had kissed her.

And that kiss, it wasn't just a normal kiss. That kiss had seared itself into his memory. It was as if someone had taken a red hot poker and inscribed her name on his heart, and there was no damn way to get it off. Angry with himself, he punched the wall, hoping to take out some of his anger. The only effect it had was to make his hand hurt, which put him in an even blacker mood. He had never asked for these feelings, so why did he have to have them? Well that was it, he was going to fight against this with all he had, and there was no way that he was going to give in. In his mind there was also no way he would EVER let Tsubasa have her either. Just because Misaki had dumped him before their last mission, didn't give him license to touch Natsume's girl. Damn he thought again, why am I looking at her like she's already my possession, a possession I don't even want? In his jealous rage, there was a plot forming though, one that would get Tsubasa out of the picture again. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt Mikan very much. He really just wanted her and Tsubasa to go back to being friends, and nothing more.

Somehow he had managed to work his body into a mass of angry tension, which all in all wasn't that bad. He could always take out his anger on his next mission, which would be starting in just a few days. Someone had pulled some strings to get him leave time now that Mikan was back at school. He didn't want to think too deeply on who had done this for him, or even the reasons why. All he knew was that, at that moment, the most beautiful brown eyes were all that he could think about. He would have been utterly useless on a mission with the state that his mind was in now. Sighing to himself he jumped out of his window and decided to take a walk. He let his feet guide him where ever they wanted, and unexpectedly had ended up right back outside of his building, just under the wrong window. Smiling to himself, he scaled the building. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, she would have left her window unlocked. Gently he opened her window, and slipped into her room.

As soon as he entered the smell of her almost made his knees weak. He looked around, gauging the confines of the room, and then he saw her. She was in a sheer lace outfit, lying on top of her covers. It seemed that she had moved so much during her few hours of slumber that she had knocked most of them off. He could hear a somewhat strangled sound, and realized she was muttering in her sleep. As he edged closer he could hear her clearly, "Natsume... help, please help me." She seemed to be in a panic from her dream. Sweat was starting to lightly break out on her face, and she was shivering from the cold, because she had knocked her covers off.

Frowning he picked up the covers and placed them on her, only to get a closer look at her face. She looked like an angel, but the main problem was, was that she was crying. Ever so gently and quietly, he wiped the tears from her cheek. It was as if her body could sense that he was near. Her curled and twisted stance, suddenly relaxed, and the nightmarish lines released themselves from her face. She snuggled firmly down into the bed as he watched her. He sat on the end of her bed for a little longer, but then suddenly the ache to lie down next to her was to strong.

Internally he started to panic: Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why on earth did you come up here to her room: he moaned to himself? Suddenly getting angry at his weakness, he crept back outside of her window, not even leaving the faintest clue that he had been there. In an even fouler mood from before, he made his way to his own room. He couldn't understand the magnetic pull that stupid girl had over him. At least her breasts had grown, he thought, and smirked to himself. These next few weeks before his mission were going to be an intense sort of torture. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to make it through them, without anyone suspecting that he loved her, had always loved her since they were 10.

First things first he thought... I've got to get Tsubasa out of my way.

**

* * *

Ruka**

Breathing deeply Ruka looked in the mirror. What on Earth was going to do? He knew he needed to tell her how he felt, but he was worried she would just snap a confession picture and run off. After he had gotten over his childhood infatuation with Mikan, Ruka had found himself drawn to Hotaru. He was like a rabbit caught in a snare. He knew he was good looking, but what if she didn't think so. I mean he had to be somewhat of a catch or all of those fan girls that followed him around wouldn't be so persistent right? He had tried talking to Natsume about it, but his friend had been in a pretty black mood since Mikan had shown back up. Ruka had only managed to get the basic answers from him friend, and a slight hint of "go the hell away" as well. To him Hotaru was more than just an inventor. She was the very air that he breathed, even if she seemed to like his pictures more than him.

Tonight he was giving himself his usual pep talk, about how he was going to tell her tomorrow, but for some reason it was different. The other day he had made it all the way to the door of her lab and knocked. She had answered, but he was too terrified to tell her anything. He had just given her a greeting, asked how Mikan was doing, and then pretty much run away. He wished the sight of her didn't turn his knees to jelly, but he was also happy that it did. It had for a long, long time now, and he knew that it meant that he was still inconceivably in love with that greedy, egotistical, intelligent, witty, beautiful girl.

As he sat in his room, his favorite bunny came and sat on his lap, which triggered the memory of his power. Oh, he thought, as his eye lit up... that's what I can do! Silently, he started to concentrate his power into a single beautiful, glowing Alice stone. It ended up a deep violet, like the color of her eyes, mixed with a light blue that showed the color of his eyes. It was as if he was telling her, that from his eyes she was beautiful. As he finished the stone, he was breathing heavily. He hadn't expected for the stone to come out the way it had. He had poured his entire heart and soul into it, and knew that once she saw it, she would have a hard time saying no. He knew how much she liked unique items, and this stone would be one of a kind.

Now all he had to do was give it to her, and pray that she didn't try to sell it. If he knew his beauty like he thought he did, then the idea would at least pass her mind once before she accepted it. As he worked on the words that he would say, he could hear noises coming from the other end of the hallway. Each floor had two rooms on it. One was for a girl, and the other was for a boy. It just so happened that Hotaru, who was always present in his thoughts, was also a very close physical presence as well.

He was shocked that she was still awake, and then suddenly his body moved on its own. There he was, bare chested, with just boxers and a pair of bagging fitting jeans standing outside of her doorway. He raised his hand up to knock on the door, when it was suddenly opened without warning.

Hotaru was standing there in emerald green and black. She had black lace on the top of her teddy, and the rest was green. You could see almost every curve through the sheer silk fabric of the gown. Over the years she had developed a body that almost every girl in school envied. Ruka stared at her, taking every sensual line in. As she looked up at him, he froze, not quite sure what to do. As he stared at her, he felt like he was in a daze. She was even more beautiful than he had remembered. When he realized he was staring his face went red. He knew he had to tell her then, or else he was never going to say it. He took a deep breath, and started to speak saying ......

* * *

**Looks like you guys will have to wait until the next chapter to see exactly what it is that he says. There will probably be a Lemon or at least a Lime, so I hope you guys are looking forward to what happens next. I've completed most of the pairings, and have a list of who's going to get who. BWHAHAHAHHAHAA. Remember this is rated M - MA, because there will be naughty scene's along with the Adventure plot line. Please remember to vote in the poll on my profile page!**

**-SolarityKi**


End file.
